My Watson
by Hazuka Kirika
Summary: The DB has witnessed a murder! When they were on the run, the culprit points his gun on Conan! what will happen? R & R please...One-Shot DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Detective Conan..


_"We're partners aren't we?"_ Her voice echoing in his head.  
_"That's why I'll always protect you.."_ And again, her voice can't stop echoing..

Conan looks at his stained shirt...there some on his pants too..but, he's okay, he's not injured..it's not his blood, but it's his partner, Ai Haibara's blood...3 bullets, she took it all…

'It's all my fault! It's my fault! If only I keep an eye on the situation then Haibara won't have to protected me from the bullets! Baka ne, Shinichi, Baka!' He yelled in his heart..He was sitting on the chair near to the surgery room, hoping that the surgery will be successful..He stared at 3 kids in front of him, the girl is crying..while the boys just sat there, trying to calm themselves and also the girl..Yes, they're the Detective Boys...

It happens when the DB witnessed a murder...

_"RUN!" Haibara yelled as the murder saw them.  
They run as fast as they can, hoping that the murder can't find them..But the murder knows the area of the forest so much better than them..._

_"Does he still follow us?" Ayumi asked when they stopped running for a while.  
"Maybe not, but we should keep an eye on the situation.." Haibara answered.  
After she said that they all sigh in relief..But only before there's someone behind a tree near them.._

The culprit points his gun to Conan, who's the nearest to the location where the culprit murdered, and it makes the culprit thinks that Conan has saw his face.. Unfortunately, Conan doesn't realized that the culprit wanted to shoot him..The culprit wanted to pull the trigger, Haibara realized it quickly, and…  
"Edogawa-kun! Abunai!"  
BANG! BANG! BANG!  
And then She and Conan fall with a loud thud.

_Fortunately Haibara has called the police when they were chased so not long after she was shot, the polices came and arrested the stare at his stained shirt, and found Haibara lying on the ground.  
"Haibara!" He dashed to approach her and kneeled by her eyes were opened a little bit and she looks at Conan whose face is it's not clear, but she can saw tears filled her partner's eyes."What's with that face?" she smiled weakly."Don't cry for me, it doesn't suits you.." She said while wiping his tears with her hand.  
"It's just, why did you protected me?" Conan said while holding her hand, trying to not burst out his tears again.  
"We're partners , That's why I'll always protect you.." She said with a sweet smile.  
Conan's eyes widened, She said the same words he used to he protected her from a car accident, he also said the same words. "Edogawa-kun..If I couldn't make it, don't cry, okay?" She then closed her eyes..Other peoples who overheared their conversation shows a sad face..especially the DB_

_The ambulance arrived, and then Haibara immediately being rushed to the hospital._

The lamp on the top of the surgery room door has turned the doctor came out..Hakase who was the most panicked from all asked, "How is it Doctor?" he asked..

The doctor closed his eyes for a second and said, "We've managed to remove all bullets in her body, but one of the bullet has hit her heart..She's barely breathing and only have a few minutes to live..but before the operation, she manage to whisper her request to talk to Edogawa Conan after the surgery.." After the doctor said that, Ayumi started to cry again, and now Mitsuhiko and Genta are crying too..Same as the Professor, for him, Haibara was like his daughter, he really didn't want to lose her, but now, he has lost his one and only 'daughter'…

And then Conan get into the room that has been told by the doctor and found Haibara lying in the hospital bed, barely breathing..Haibara realized Conan's appearance, she then open her eyes...

"Shinichi..." It's the first time, and also the last, she calls him with his first name...The tears begin to drops again as Conan saw his partner at that state...Her turquoise eyes were not gleaming as usual anymore.  
"Now, now, I told you that crying doesn't suits you didn't i? It's okay Kudo-kun, it doesn't hurt...Besides, I can't meet my family again...I've made the permanent antidote, take it on my lab okay?" hearing her reply, Conan holds her hand tightly, "No, don't leave Haibara! I still wanna be with you! Please! I don't need that antidote anymore!" Conan said while his tears drops..He don't wanna lose his Watson, the female version Watson… She was the one who understand him the most, even though she often teasing him...

"You don't need to lie, I know you need it...Kudo-kun, say to Hakase, thank you for taking care of me this whole time...And for The Detective Boys, I also say thank you for being friendly for me, especially Ayumi, even though I ignored her...They all has lighten up my life...And for you.." she stops for a second "Thank you for everything, even if we can't meet anymore we're still partners right?" She continued. Conan smiles at her, even though in his heart he really want to burst his tears...

"Of course Haibara, we'll always be partners…" After he said that, she gives a gentle, genuine smile before she sleep forever.. "Daisuki, Kudo-kun…" Conan's eyes widened, he then give a sweet smile and said, "Yes, I love you too Haibara…" He then hug her body...But he didn't cry this time, because he remember her words…_If I couldn't make it, don't cry ok...  
_*A few days later*  
Conan, I mean Shinichi, walking home with his 'childhood friend', Ran...He has took the antidote..  
On the way home, he stare at the blue sky,  
"I'll never forget you Haibara…" he said...  
"Shinichi! what're you doing?" Shinichi surprised when Ran called his name..  
"Ah, nothing…" He then catch up with her…


End file.
